Family
by coultharddd
Summary: Stevie and Dmitri get married - What will Henry and Elizabeth say?


Ok so this is a one-shot based on a prompt I received from Brenda Wood. Also a massive thanks to her for helping the direction of this!

**Family**

**_And one where Stevie and Dmitri get married_**

Married in secret; Elizabeth and Henry are outraged and she doesn't even know his full identity... but he has revealed it breaking the law

'Mom, dad' an excited Stevie called as she walked through the front door. Henry and Elizabeth were sat in the kitchen and smiled at the sound of their daughter's voice.

Stevie had been away for a few days with a new mystery man. Elizabeth and Henry were not best pleased when they heard she was going on a mini holiday with a guy they had never met. Many stern words were exchanged but ultimately Stevie still went.

'Hey you're home' Elizabeth called as she walked towards her daughter but stopped in her tracks as she glanced nervously at the man stood by her side. Henry was hot on her pursuit he was still angry at Stevie's behaviour and he too stopped dead in his tracks looking at his daughter and the man who stood by her side.

'What the hell is this' Henry cursed stepping closer to Elizabeth placing an arm around her; unsure if it was to comfort her or stop himself from causing an all out brawl.

'Mom dad this is Alexander Mironov, he is my boyfriend well... actually he is now my husband' she shrieked and handed her hand out showing them her ring. Alexander shifted awkwardly in the stop.

Elizabeth's face fell. Her throat became dry and she held onto Henry's arm for support. She looked between her husband and her daughter, barely having time to comprehend what Stevie just said as Henry heard it loud and clear...

'WHAT' he snapped, stepping closer to Stevie

'Dad I knew you'd react like this which is why we eloped'

'No no no Stevie, YOU HAVE NO IDEA, and you... YOU' he turned his focus to Alexander

'Dr McCord I...I'

'I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES; How was Alaska' he stared sternly.

'How did you know he had a trip to Alaska' Stevie looked at her father confused; she glanced to her mother who was stood with her head in her hands.

'Why don't you ask your husband seen as you know him so well; well enough to bloody marry the guy' Henry shouted

'Henry' Elizabeth pulled him back; she was just as furious but Henry also lost his cool with Stevie more than the other children.

'NO ELIZABETH' he shouted at his wife, something he didn't do often unless he was incredibly upset.

'I should go' Alexander spoke out

'Oh no you don't, sit' Elizabeth took over now. She ordered everyone to sit on the couch before her and watched as they all shifted awkwardly before taking a seat.

'Stevie you're not a child anymore so I am going to read you in' she warned and began to explain how Alexander was once known as Dmitri Petrov...

'You never told me this' Stevie was now crying

'Mom you gave him up I thought your days of unethical negotiations were behind you' she cursed; of course she would blame her mother for this

'Stevie don't you dare, get out of your mothers way' Henry stepped in but Elizabeth put her hand on his knee signalling she could handle this.

'Stevie everything is so much more complicated than you think; you don't know the guy you've just married so I do not think you're in a position to attack me' she warned her eldest daughter.

'Alexander' Stevie turned to her husband, his heart ached, he wanted to hold her, he really did love her but he knew any form of physical touch would cross the line right now; as if it wasn't already crossed.

'MARRIED' Elizabeth blurted our; she had finally processed the information

'He couldn't tell me; but it doesn't matter he is the same person and I love him' Stevie attempted to reason

'How long have you know him exactly' Henry quizzed

'Long enough'

'Not good enough Stevie' Henry stood back up and began pacing the floor

'Dmitri sorry Alexander get out' Henry ordered and watched the young boy stand and head towards the door. Henry stopped and looked at him

'I thought better of you'

'I love her and nothing would make me change my decision in marrying her' he replied as he blew Stevie as kiss and left the McCord Family house hold.

Stevie stood routed to the couch; head down awaiting the wrath of her parents. She knew she took a big risk eloping but she truly didn't care; she was happy with her decision.

'The fact that he was a captain in the Russian army and was a spy and is supposed to be in Alaska under cover doesn't unsettle you but some of your mothers work does?' Henry spat

'He never hurt anyone; or sent people to their potential Death' she argued back

'He stopped a war but his loyalty to his country wasn't enough to stop him being turned by the CIA what makes you think he will be loyal to you; all he had to do was discuss with the CIA that he had fallen in love and wanted to confess his identify but did he care enough to do that...No...NO HE DIDNT STEPHANIE JANE MCCORD' Henry had truly lost his temper.

'Enough; Stevie get upstairs, we will discuss this another time' Elizabeth interjected and watched her daughter scramble upstairs and disappear. She walked towards Henry but he stepped back

'I'm going to get some air' he turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

-

Henry has been walking around for a good half an hour now and he had reached the outside of Dmitri's apartment. He knew he was staying there as he called in a favour from the people he worked with. Henry thought twice about going inside but his internal rage over rode his rational thoughts and he knocked on the door.

'Dr McCord' he glanced nervously as Henry pushed past and entered into his apartment.

'We need to talk; now' he took a seat at the table and suggested Dmitri sat opposite

'how could you? You knew she was my daughter' he asked angry piercing though his tone

'I tried to stay away; I really did. But I couldn't, we kept in contact during my weeks at Alaska and I fell for her; I should have come to you but I knew you wouldn't allow it. I thought you'd give me up to Russia again' Dmitri explained and dipped his head. The truth of what he had been through echoing through Henry's ears.

'I wouldn't have done that; I wouldn't have allowed the relationship but never would I have given you up to Russia'

'I would; if it were my daughter, I'd do anything to keep her safe. But I love your daughter dearly. I love how she has to be doing things that change our world now; she cannot wait; how she moans about Russell Jackson but she secretly thinks he is fantastic and has a lot to thank him for. She is vegan but bacon is her downfall, when she is cold she adds socks to her feet rather than a jumper because she believes having warm feel warms the heart. She had this smile that is just...perfect' he trailed off realising he was talking to Her dad

'Wow; you really do love her' Henry sighed as he began to calm

'Alexander I am sorry about what happened back in Russia'

'It's forgotten; mostly, I don't blame you, sometimes I do but not you personally. Dr McCord I really do love your daughter and I wouldn't harm her. You guys at the CIA have enough tabs on me to know my every move I wouldn't have the chance to hurt her' he reasoned with Henry

'I felt awful when We drove off, Elizabeth and I; you wouldn't believe what it did to us, to our relationship. I felt like I'd let you down; still do'

'I appreciate that sir; but you have me a job and you have me purpose back into my life, and you helped me get clean and because of you and Madam Secretary the most amazing women is in my life' He explained and Henry smiled

'Just like her mother that one'

'Then you must know how hard it would be to ever dream of not loving her' Alexander chuckled and Henry rolled his eyes.

'Come on; come and get your wife' Henry stood up, and walked with Alexander back towards the house. Both talking about Stevie and how they could mend the bridge between them.

As they entered through the door Elizabeth practically ran toward Henry; he had been gone for a few hours and she was worried sick.

'Are you ok?' She immediately asked and kissed him softly.

'Yes, Alexander is here' He stepped aside letting him in

'He came to take his wife home' Henry smiled and squeezed Elizabeth's hand letting her know things were ok. She didn't know what happened nor had she addressed her own conflict about this situation but she trusted Henry's judgment and if he was ok she was ok.

'Alexander can we talk?' She asked pointing towards her office.

'Of course' he walked into her office and watched as she closed the door.

'I was wrong' she started to speak and noted the confused look on his face

'we were wrong to give you up; it was a necessary wrong but still a wrong. I want to apologise for that' she spoke with utter sincerity.

'It's fine, Dr McCord and I have discussed this'

'You've discussed his version not mine' she smiled sadly

'We were threatened with nuclear war, your life versus millions was... well it was a decision I wish we didn't have to make but we did. I wanted to get you out before the Russians found you; but when I heard it was too late...' she dipped her head ashamed of the decisions her government made, that she made.

'It's ok, as I explained to Dr McCord my life turned out for the better' he placed a Hand on her shoulder and immediately retracted it

'Sorry' he assumed he shouldn't be able to touch her

'It's ok, just don't let Henry see he might get jealous' she joked and stood up.

'I trust Henry a lot; and if he is ok with you and Stevie then so am I' she reasoned. She wasn't settled inside but she was true to her word. Henry was ok and so would she be.

'Thank you, I just want to create a life with your daughter, I love her dearly' he smiled

'It will take time for Henry & I to fully accept this and that's our issue not yours' she explained opening the doors up to see Henry and Stevie wrapped in one another's embrace.

'Thank you Madam Secretary' he stepped toward Stevie and wrapped his arms around her. Henry walked to Elizabeth and done the same.

'Let's go' Alexander whispered and they left the McCord household together.

**2 years later...**

'Here you go' Alexander handed Henry his new grandson

'Oh wow look at him' he smiled with pride, the tiny little baby boy only occupied one of his arms and he used the other to pat Alexander on the back.

'Congratulations' he beamed and pulled Stevie in for a hug.

'I miss you dad' she wrapped and arm around him.

Stevie and Alexander moved back to Alaska not long after the revelation of their marriage 2 years ago. Elizabeth and Henry took a long time to come around to the idea but they eventually came to terms with it; as they did with everything, and done so together.

'Your mother is going to burst' he laughed looking at Stevie before turning back and cooing at the little baby in his arms

'Where is she?' Alexander asked

'She will never be here when she says she will; she is always far too busy' Stevie mocked just as the door to the office burst open

'Let me see; let me see' Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement. Stevie gave birth to her first grandchild 4 days ago, and she was desperate to meet him. She wanted to fly out but couldn't due to 'work related issues'.

'Oh Henry' she gushed as she watched her husband stand with a baby in his arms. A sight that would make any women melt; their man with a child.

'Congratulations again' She Pulled both Stevie and Alexander in for a hug

'Now it's my turn' she laughed and held her hands out toward Henry; gesturing to be given the baby.

'Alright calm down; so now your mother is here, can we know his name now!?' Henry looked up at his Daughter

'Mom, dad, meet Ivan Henry McCord-Mironov' she smiled and watched her dads eyes fill with love and tears. Elizabeth placed a hand in Henry's back during this sentimental moment.

'Thank you' he whispered and she nodded

'Now Ivan let's meet your grandmother' he laughed as Elizabeth swatted him playfully

'Hello handsome' she gushed holding the baby in her arms

'Ivan this is your Nanny; Elizabeth McCord or as she is formerly know, President of the United States' Henry kissed his wife and glanced back to Ivan

'But you can call me whatever you like little one' she rocked gently, as tears pricked her eyes. Family; it wasn't a word to the McCord's, it was a feeling


End file.
